doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor (Earth-12) - List of Appearances
This is a list of appearances by the Twelfth Doctor. Television ''Doctor Who 2014 *﻿[http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Night_and_the_Doctor ''Night and the Doctor]:'' Series 3:'' "Twelfth Night" (Introduction) *﻿"Fall of the Eleventh" (Brief appearence at the end) 2015 *﻿"Christmas with the Daleks" *"The Imps" *"Independance Day" *"Daleks of the Holocaust" * "Butterfly Wings" / "The Lost Lands" *"Triumph of the Weeping Angels" *"Day of the Weevils" * "Thomas" *"Ice Time" *"The Doomsday Contract" *"The Pirates" *"Who" / "The Blade of the Other" 2016 *"What Are Little Boys Made Of?" *"The Jinx" *"Adric's Choice" *"War World" *"A School for Glory" *"The Female Doctor" *"The UNIT Years" *"The Children of January House" *"Project: Zeta Sigma" *"Stowaway in the TARDIS" *"Birthright" * "Pendulum" / "Hostage" *"Black and White" 2017 *"He Comes Every Christmas" *"The Red Fort" *"Gorgol XIII" *"God of the Daleks" *"London Underground" *"Night Thought" *"K9" / "The End of the Department" *"Shrine" *"The Suicide Exhibition" *"Conquest of the Conceptions" *"Killers of the Dark" *"The Fallen Angel" / "Revenge of the Korven" 2018 * * *"Eclipse of the Weeping Angels" * *"Avatar" * *"The Beasts of Willen Lake" / "Vendetta" * * *"The Final Game" * *"Secrets of the Dark Times" / "The Nightmare Child" 2019 * * *"Song of the Space Whale" * * *"The Hand of the Master" *"Snakes and Ladders" *"The Zygon Gambit" * *"The Masters of Luxor" * * * *"The Companion Who Couldn't" 2020 *"Attack from the Mind" *"Last of the Silents" * *"I Am Number Four" *"The House of Nothing" *"Return of the Beast" *"Army of the Daleks" *"Revelation of the Peg Dolls" *"The Last Child of Gallifrey" *"Revenge of the Zynogs" * *"Wink" * *"Battle of the Minds" 2021 *"A Midwinter's Tale" *"Doctor Two" * *"The Colony of Devils" * * * * * * * * *"The Unseen Foe" / "The Terrible Secret of Lady Zodin" 2022 * *"Victory of the Cybermen" * * *"Revenge of the Ood" * * *"The Same Coin" * * * * *"The Tomb of the Doctor" / "The Lords of Time" 2023 *"A Gallifreyan Christmas" *"Destiny of the Doctor" * * * *"Might of the Daleks" * * *"Fight for Eternity" * * * *"1963" / "The Battle of the Junkyard" *"The Six Doctors" (60th anniversery) 2024 * * * *"Revenge of the Daleks" * * *"The Shag Harbour Incident" * *"Master of the Land of Fiction" * * * *"Pawns, Knights and Kings" / "The Unspeakable Evil" 2025 * * * * * * * *"Council of the Daleks" * * * * * *"The Curse of Sutekh" 2026 * * * *"The Doctor and the Master" * * * *"Survival of the Daleks" * * * * *"I am the Doctor" / "I am the Valeyard" Theatre * Video games ''The Adventure Games 2015 Series *"Prey of the Slitheen" *"" *"" *"" 2016 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2017 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2018 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2019 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2020 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2021 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2022 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2022 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2023 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2024 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2025 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" Others Movie *"Doctor Who and the Regeneration of Gallifrey" Prose stories Novels * Short Stories Short Trips * The Colour of Monsters Audio * Comics Doctor Who Magazine'' * Party Animals . * See also * Twelfth Doctor - Timeline Category:Jack Mozenrath